Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
Conventional process control systems routinely include a large number of field devices, such as sensors and actuators. Communications with field devices often occur using various standard or other protocols, such as HART, FOUNDATION Fieldbus, or PROFIBUS. These types of protocols often support the use of a structured language called the Electronic Device Description Language (“EDDL”), which is defined in the IEC 61804-3 standard. This language can be used to create device description or electronic device description (“DD/EDD”) files, which describe the online functional behavior of the field devices. The DD/EDD files can be interpreted by a host application and used to control interactions with and configuration of the field devices.